


broken words, broken wings (The Twitter Snippet)

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [123]
Category: Milliways, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: milliways_bar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Marian & Guy: broken words, broken wings</p><p> </p><p>Inspired the longer fic piece in my archice of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken words, broken wings (The Twitter Snippet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts), [herdivineshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/gifts).



_He sits in her silence. Letting her dictate now; rules and punishments._

_  
_

_Only months ago, breathing near her wasn't allowed._


End file.
